


Your Honor I'm Gay

by 0_Doomsauce_0



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Implied one-sided narumitsu, Knife Mention, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Small, gala ur amazing, henry is gay, i need more tags, short af, short fic, so is the attorney, what the fuck am I doing with me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Doomsauce_0/pseuds/0_Doomsauce_0
Summary: Felix took a deep breath, sob after sob escaping from him. He slapped away Edgeworth's hand, looking up to him with tears streaming down his face, a pitiful and hopeless look in his eyes. "I-It's not the same Edgeworth! Y-You've ripped everybody away from me! D-Don't do it again, please...  I-I need him..."Whitemin Angst. Blame Simphat.
Relationships: Felix White/Henry Stickmin, Felix White/Kilo SwordValue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Your Honor I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Simphat. 
> 
> Gala u are the best teacher ty for this

Felix sat down on the leather chair, putting his head in his hands. "But...Edgeworth.." 

The man who's name was mentioned perked up, slamming a pile of files down onto the desk in front of him. "Felix White, the man you are talking to is a criminal with piles and piles of evidence stacked up against him, you cant defend that-" 

"Shut up! I know his crimes, I know about all the shit he had done but come on! He's all I have Edgeworth! Everyone I loved is gone... I-I cant lose another.." Felix's hands trembled and a small sob escaped his lips. 

"Felix... Y-You have me remember? I-I'm here for you.." Edgeworth reached out a hand towards the other, smaller man, his eyes glistening in the warm glow of the table lamp on the varnished wooden desk. 

Felix took a deep breath, sob after sob escaping from him. He slapped away Edgeworth's hand, looking up to him with tears streaming down his face, a pitiful and hopeless look in his eyes. "I-It's not the same Edgeworth! Y-You've ripped everybody away from me! D-Don't do it again, please... I-I need him..."

Silence filled the air, and a sniffle came from the man dressed in the deep crimson coat. "...Stickmin will be put on trial tomorrow, White. Either you defend him, or he goes to jail. He stole a diamond and robbed a freaking bank! Nobody will get away with this, especially not him..." With that, the man turned his back to Felix, his brown boots stomping against the floor beneath him, until he slammed the door shut.. 

"H-Henry..." Felix brought his legs up to his chest, finally letting the salty tears role down his face and onto the floor. He can't lose someone else, he wont.  
He'll do anything to assure that Henry and him can stay, together, forever... Anything.. 

And with that, he opened the drawer and grasped the knife.. "Edgeworth... You wont be taking him away from me... Not this time.."


End file.
